


730

by GeekChick1013



Series: Missed Opportunities [4]
Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekChick1013/pseuds/GeekChick1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another look at what could have been, if the boys were as grabby as they are in my head. *sheepish grin* Set during ep 730, this was the original inspiration for the Missed Opportunities stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	730

“I know you're supposed to be kind to the elderly, but if you don't hurry up and get undressed, I'm calling first shower.”

Roman rolls his eyes. “The elderly in this room are going to show you how fast they can be!” He flicks his shoe, bouncing it off Deniz’s bare stomach, and stands up, stripping his own shirt off.

“Oh? As fast as your hand on my ass?” Deniz grins at him. “During the fifth figure? I don't think it was supposed to go there.”

Roman turns. “Go ahead and report me for sexual harassment.” Deniz rolls his eyes and Roman snickers. “Now go take a shower. A cold one.”

Roman feels the smile slip from his face as he watches Deniz pull his shorts down the smooth line of his buttocks. Locker room etiquette would have Roman focus his attention elsewhere as Deniz transitions from scantily-clad to naked preparatory to his shower, but Roman is unable to adhere to the unspoken rule. His eyes are drawn from broad shoulders to narrow waist to flexing ass, and are momentarily transfixed by the glimpse of soft penis dangling forward as Deniz bends to free his feet from the undergarment.

Roman becomes aware of his own hands frozen beneath the waistband of his pants, ready to be removed and exchanged for a towel so he will be ready when Deniz surrenders the shower. He slides them down now, even as Deniz is stepping into the stall and pulling the blue curtain closed behind him. Roman can feel himself stiffening as he hears the water begin to hiss down. He stays where he is for the moment, his cock throbbing mildly as he tries to shake off the memories flashing through his mind; Deniz's hand closing around his as they skate, the peaceful calm on his face as he dutifully absorbs the music Roman is playing for him, the weight of his body on Roman's as they lay giggling awkwardly on the ballet room floor. Had his hand crept down a little further than it was supposed to during the fifth position? Perhaps.

The thud and splash of the water waxes and wanes as Roman assures himself that what he is considering is _completely mental._ He and Deniz are in the past now; and an exquisitely painful past it is. It's foolish to even _consider_ opening that Pandora's box again, especially over a few fleeting drops of the stomach and constrictions of the throat; especially when it seems they may actually be able to put the mess behind them after all this time and become friends. _It's just habit, this reaction,_ he thinks, _nothing more._ Habit or no, he cannot stop himself from ignoring his towel and walking naked to the shower; nor can he resist reaching out to touch the thin plastic sheet, already beaded with condensation from the steaming water; such a fragile barrier between him and... _what?_

His hand falls slowly away from the blue plastic. It is a question that cannot be answered, perhaps _should_ not be answered. He begins to turn back to the bench, where his towel waits.

From behind the shower curtain, a snatch of hummed music drifts out to Roman's ears. He turns back slowly, eyes wide. It's off-tune and the wrong beat, but recognizable nonetheless... the song he'd played for Deniz in their rehearsal. Roman's heart seems to stutter, then race. Without a breath of hesitation now, he pushes the offending sheet aside and steps into the shower, into the empty space Deniz has left, the empty space in which he fits perfectly.

***

Deniz hears the rattle of the shower curtain being opened, notices the cool air invade and curl in against his back, and then feels it replaced by a warm presence behind him. He experiences a moment of vertigo as he recalls the same events occurring long ago, under much different circumstances. He had fled from Roman then, infuriated by Roman's presumption and disturbed by his own reaction. He feels no urge to flee now, only a distantly irritated bemusement as he turns to see Roman there, watching him with dark eyes.

“Um. Sorry, was I taking too long?” His voice is gently mocking, but he knows his smile looks a little too forced, his eyes a little too wide as he keeps them firmly fixed on Roman's face. Letting them wander seems like a bad idea.

Roman says nothing, but brings one hand up to touch Deniz's face. Deniz doesn't flinch away the way he had on that other occasion. It does, however, become more difficult to keep his eyes from trailing downward. The meaningless smile fades into something more serious, less sure.

“Roman,” he says softly, not really knowing what to say next. _This is a mistake,_ perhaps, or _we don't do this anymore, remember?_ Because this is over between them, has been over for a very long time. He isn't attracted to men anymore, has in fact only ever been attracted to Roman, but that is finished now. So why is it so difficult to keep his eyes from roaming down, from seeing what's there, with its throbbing tip only inches away from his thigh? Why is he suddenly willing away his own erection, which wants to respond to Roman's the way it always had before?

Roman's other hand comes up and rests on Deniz's hip. He steps closer and now Deniz can actually _feel_ Roman's hard flesh pushed against his leg. Roman stretches his neck so that their faces are close, closer than they've been in a very long time, close enough that he can feel Roman's breath on his lips. His head begins to swim as the blood rushes away, down, into his cock, which is swelling and rising, pushing deliciously against Roman's until Deniz can't remember _why_ it is they don’t do this anymore. Then Roman's mouth is on his, and all thought of resistance crumbles away as Deniz plunges forward, pinning Roman against the wall and pushing his tongue through Roman's lips.

It is like coming home.

Everything becomes the smell of Roman, the taste of Roman. Every inch of skin is familiar, every sound and movement like the memory of a dream. After some unknown amount of time, they tumble gracelessly out of the warm pocket of the shower to fumble through Deniz's locker for a condom. Deniz pushes Roman against the lockers and kneels, taking Roman into his mouth, easily remembering the rhythm Roman likes, relishing the salty-musky taste he sucks from the end of Roman's cock. He hoists one of Roman's legs over his shoulder, and works his fingers into Roman's tight hole, gently pulling and stretching as he takes Roman in all the way to the back of his throat. He can feel Roman writhing and squirming above him, gasping and moaning, his hands alternately on Deniz's shoulder, his own raised thigh, clutching behind him at the lockers, on Deniz's bobbing head. Roman's wet body has gone cold outside of the shower's steamy warmth, all except for the part inside Deniz's mouth, which is so hot it almost burns.

Deniz works the condom over his own throbbing erection as he continues wriggling his fingers and slurping noisily at Roman's cock. He knows Roman is close by the subtle change in his taste. He releases Roman with one more long, luxuriant lick from base to the tip. Roman is shivering now, half with reaction and half from the cold of water evaporating off his overheated skin. Deniz stands and steers Roman back into the blessed warmth of the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind them to keep the heat in.

Deniz wraps Roman in his arms, trying to quell the shaking by spreading as much of his body heat across Roman's skin as he can. Their kiss seems to go on forever, deep and slow, tongues curling together and breath mingling. There is a sweet ache in Deniz's whole body as he realizes how much he's missed this, how badly he's wanted this without even knowing it. He slides his hands down to Roman's ass, bending his knees to lower himself, both of them moaning as their erections rub together briefly. He pulls Roman's legs up on either side of his body and lifts, sliding him up the slick tiles. Roman helps by bracing his arms on Deniz's shoulders and pulling himself up. There is a breathless moment of waiting as Deniz fumbles himself into place.

The bliss passes between them as they slide slowly together. Roman is so tight around his cock that it feels like they're molded into one another. They are still for a moment, foreheads pressed together, water coursing over and between them. An unexpected moment of perfection.

They begin to move at the same time, as if by some unknown signal. It begins slow, but they are both worked up to the breaking point already, and they quickly pick up speed. Neither will last much longer at this pace.

That's when Roman hears the click of the door handle and realizes they haven't locked the door.

He clamps his feet against Deniz's thighs, stopping his movement even as he quickly covers Deniz's mouth. Deniz comes out of his passion-fugue with a confused look, which turns quickly to alarm as Mike's voice calls out over the pounding of the shower.

“Deniz? Roman?”

They stare at each other, completely nonplussed. Roman shakes his head a little, and Deniz tries hard to think through the feel of his cock buried inside Roman. “Yeah, what do you want, Mike?”

“Have you seen Roman?” his voice drifts through the shower curtain.

“Um,” Deniz says, looking into Roman's wide eyes. Roman shakes his head again, more emphatically this time. “I think he went upstairs. For, um. For a drink.”

“Huh,” Mike mutters. “I didn't see him on my way in.”

Deniz rolls his eyes and shifts Roman's weight on his hips. The resulting friction along his cock makes it very difficult to focus on words. “I'm not his babysitter, Mike,” Deniz barks. “Maybe you should try looking for him yourself.”

“Sorry,” Mike says in a mollifying tone. “Look, come upstairs when you're done, you should see this too.”

“Ok,” Deniz manages. He had just realized that Roman is shaking again, but not with cold this time. He is giggling as silently as he can. Deniz narrows his eyes and pushes Roman against the wall, pushes his hips up and forward so he is deep inside Roman, so deep. Roman utters a strangled gasp which is mercifully drowned out by the sound of the water pattering down around them. Now it's Deniz's turn to stifle mischievous giggles against Roman's clavicle.

“Oh, and Deniz...”

“Yeah?” Deniz manages, hoping he doesn't sound as strangled to Mike as he does to himself.

“You did really well on the ice today. I think training with Roman is going to be very good for you.”

Deniz pulls back a little. The giggles dry up as he looks in Roman's eyes and replies, “I think so too.”

They continue to stare at each other as Mike's voice moves back towards the hallway. “Ok. Sorry to interrupt. I'll see you upstairs.”

The door clicks shut behind Mike, and Deniz suddenly bursts out in giggles again. After a second, Roman does the same, laughing full-throated. “He _would_ have been sorry if he'd known what he just walked in on.”

“Maybe he would have liked to watch,” Deniz muses devilishly.

“Ew,” Roman sneers, but with a little grin peeking through. “Don't even joke about that.”

“Who's joking?” Deniz teases. And he pulls out and pushes back in again, fast, sending a starfield of tingling sparkles through Roman's whole body. His laugh turns into a moan that sends shivers down Deniz's body and straight to his balls. He does it again, slow and then rough, and this time Roman cries out with it. They pick up their near-frenzied rhythm again quickly, and Deniz's fingers clamp deep into the soft meat of Roman's ass as he pounds relentlessly into him.

Roman contracts suddenly, clenching around him, and the warm wetness between their stomachs becomes hot and slippery as he shouts incoherently into Deniz's shoulder. It is enough to send Deniz tumbling over the edge and he pushes into Roman deep, deeper, deepest, as he spills out and out, a hot whisper of liquid to counter the loud grunting cry he utters without even being aware of it.

In a few minutes, all of the thoughts and questions will sneak back in; breaking apart the peace, carrying their burdens of doubt and insecurity… but not yet. For now, Deniz feels like he is on fire as Roman lays a shaking kiss on his mouth, and they gasp and tremble as they stay wrapped up together under the steaming shower.


End file.
